


Didn't Get To Heaven, But You Made It Close

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Gags, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's new to this thing, whatever it is. But she'll do it right for her girlfriend. Mikey deserves getting it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Get To Heaven, But You Made It Close

Frank’s bike is already in the Way garage when she arrives. When Ray’s finished leaning hers against the only other spare patch of wall, she uses one key on her keyring to lock the door and another key to get into the house proper. In this neighbourhood you don’t leave shit unlocked. It’s kind of amazing how fifteen minutes is the difference between normal suburbia, and suburbia with grow-ops in basements. Six women and one man live in a house down the street. Ray’s almost positive they’re prostitutes.

She stops in the hall for a second, trying to figure out where her girlfriend and other friends might be. She can hear the shrill screams from the back door. Unless someone is actually getting stabbed in the face, they’re watching a movie. Of course they are, she isn’t even surprised. Ray is dating a huge horror nerd. It’s just a bit disappointing. She thought she was coming over for a booty call, but it’s gonna be just another night of cheesy deaths.

Whatever it is is low quality, total schlock. The blood looks more like raspberry jam. Gerard and Frank seem to be enjoying it though, giggling on Frank’s behalf and snorting on Gerard’s. They’ve got the classic movie fare of popcorn and a torn box of Milk Duds scattered over the middle cushion, and somehow Frank managed to bring two forearm sized Slurpees while on his bike. Frank tilts his towards her as he says hey. Ray takes him up on the offer and takes a big suck before putting it back on the coffee table.

“She’s downstairs,” Gerard says.

“Don’t get caught up in having multiples. This movie’s actually decent, you should catch the end. The dialogue doesn’t even make me want to hang myself.” Frank adds.

It’s a rare brother that offers his sister his bedroom so she can hook up with her girlfriend. Most brothers would find that really squicky. Elena’s close to bedridden though, and Mikey’s bedroom shares a wall. If they did anything there she’d hear them. Gerard’s basement room is the far less gross option. 

“Hi,” Ray says when she walks through the doorway. Mikey’s still dressed. It could just mean she wants Ray to undress her. It could also mean she wants something that doesn’t involve sex. They’ve been trying some stuff out, lately.

“Hey. I got this. I thought it looked pretty nice. It’s silicone.” Mikey holds it out as she says it. Ray gets close enough to take the object from her. It’s a ball gag. She looks it over carefully. She’s never actually used one before, but it makes sense that she check that the straps are soft edged.

“Nice. Do you want to have sex with it?”

“I don’t know?”

“Mikey.” Ray wants to take care of her, and she can’t do it if Mikey isn’t honest with her.

“I’m not trying to...I _don’t_ , okay? I mean, you’re better than my hand, right, and-” Mikey breaks off, frustrated. 

“Do you want to just have sex, no gag?”

“No! The entire point is the gag, to see if I like it.” She splays her fingers to run her hand through her hair. It takes a few repetitions before she’s self-soothed enough to say “I think I just want you to put it on me and make me wear it until you decide I don’t have to.”

Ray nods, and reaches out to curl her hand over Mikey’s. She leaves it there for a second, affectionately, then uses a lock of hair to pull Mikey to her knees. When her denim covered knees hit the ratty carpet she lets out this sigh. It’s quiet, and short, but Ray hears it clear as day and knows she’s doing the right thing. Then Mikey opens her mouth and Ray bends down to push the ball of the gag past her teeth. It’s a bit of a strain for her mouth, probably a size larger than Ray would have suggested had Mikey actually consulted her before shopping for one. Ray’s a wicked Googler, and it would be easy enough to find out what the standard size is. But the stretch of Mikey's lips doesn’t split the sides of her mouth, and Ray’s not planning on having it in long enough for it to do any damage to her jaw. It’ll be okay.

“If you need to stop, make devil horns.”

Mikey nods absently. She’s more occupied with testing the boundaries of the ring, attempting to close her mouth, wriggling the bottom of her jaw. Probably pretty soon Mikey will start drooling. When Ray first got her retainer she drooled for a week straight. The human mouth tries to break down foreign things. Ray wonders if Mikey knows that. She’s never had braces or anything like that. Ray wonders if the lack of control over simple bodily functions will be a deal breaker, or if it will get her off. She guesses they’re about to see.

There’s nothing else for her to do, really. Mikey doesn’t want to have sex, she just wants to experience this. That means Ray’s involvement is pretty passive, and having Mikey kneel for the next hour is only going to be boring for the both of them. So Ray puts her hand on Mikey’s shoulder to let her know she can stand, and she guides her towards the stairs.

Gerard and Frank are still watching the movie. The snacks have been redivided; Gerard’s got the bowl of popcorn on his lap, Frank’s absentmindedly shaking the box of chocolate covered caramel against his leg. Ray looks at the screen for a second. It’s impossible to tell if the movie is near the beginning, middle, or end. With the kind of shlock they’re watching it doesn’t really matter. It’s not like there’s a ton of plot they’ve missed out on. 

“We’re gonna join you.”

“Goddamn girls come fast. I thought you were supposed to take longer than guys. Unless Mikey was already jerk-”

“There is a limit to how much I want to know, Frank. Thanks. Siddown,” Gerard finishes, scooting over as close to the armrest as he can.

Ray guides Mikey to the middle cushion then shoves himself between Frank and Mikey. There’s not quite enough room, but Mikey won’t mind being tucked between her girlfriend and her brother, and Ray doesn’t much care what Frank feels. He doesn’t seem to mind anyway, he just tilts the box of Milk Duds at her. Ray accepts a shake of them on her hand. Then, because Frank is a good sharesies kind of a friend he extends his arm and tilts the box at Mikey.

Ray winces. She didn’t anticipate this. “She’s, uh. Her mouth is occupied.”

Of course, her calm informative tone does nothing to prevent Frank twisting to look Mikey in the face to figure out exactly what the fuck that means. “Holy fuck. Gee, your sister is _criminally_ hot,” Frank breathes.

“She’s spoken for, and compliment her, not me, I don’t own her. And also I don’t want to hear about it.” 

“Watch the movie,” Ray agrees. Maybe she brought this upon herself a bit, when she decided to come upstairs, but that doesn’t mean she’s not going to stick up for herself.

“Fine. Sorry. Mikey, you’re hot, but whatever. I won’t creep on you.”

Ray’s peripheral vision pings her maybe five minutes after sitting down. She turns her head just in time to see Mikey finish wiping the bottom hem of her shirt over her lips. The wet patch is impossible to see, damp blackness on black cotton over black jeans, and the room is only lit by the horribly filmed, poorly contrasted movie. But Ray knows it’s there, knows that it’s the only thing Mikey could have been doing. Ray’s next glance is to Mikey’s hands. No devil horns. Mikey’s drooling, and she likes it, or at least she doesn’t dislike it enough to make it stop. Ray smiles, completely inappropriately, at the man being stabbed on screen. Maybe she’ll get laid later tonight, maybe she won’t. But for now she’s taking care of Mikey, and that feels just as good.


End file.
